Good at the Stuff
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 5drunkfics for the prompt confessions. A very drunk Lindsay confesses something to Danny....and a whole bar full of strangers.


Lindsay giggled and slumped more heavily against Danny as she took another shot of tequila.

Well, attempted to take another shot…most of it ended up on her brand new sweater.

He was sure he'd be blamed for letting her do that once she was sober and the hangover had passed.

Lindsay turned to him, lips wet from the tequila that had managed to reach her mouth, and pulled herself up to whisper in his ear, "I have a secret."

"Oh yeah," he said, smirking at her dazed eyes and scrunched up nose, "What is it?"

"Can't tell you," she said, pulling back and looking affronted at the idea, "It's a secret," she said again, clearly considering him the dumbest person ever.

"Okay," he said, "But I'm your boyfriend remember. I get to know the secrets."

Lindsay, put her hand to her chin as if contemplating, but without both hands on him, she lost her balance and almost fell off the stool. Danny cursed and reached out to grab her, pulling her closer so she was almost in his lap.

Lindsay giggled again, "You caught me. You always catch me; you're the best at that. You know what else you're the best at?"

"Why don't you tell me, Montana? Unless it holding my liquor, because I think everyone in this bar is the best at that compared to you."

She frowned at him, and then giggled again, "I don't know what that means, but you are the best at lots of things, including," her voice lowered to a hiss, "sex."

Danny froze and feeling like he was a twelve year old altar boy again getting caught trying to stare up Maria Tesora's skirt he felt his ears turn a bright shade of red, "Montana, I think maybe…"

"You are good," then she lowered her voice and drew out the word, "I mean…goooood. You're like…like a…a….stevedore," she said finally, as if proud of herself.

"Montana, I don't even know what that is."

"Oh it's someone who…"

"Don't tell me," he said, then looking around and noticing a few people looking at them, clearly having heard Lindsay's confession of his sexual prowess, "and no more talking about this."

"But you wanted to know my secret. This is my secret. Stella said I shouldn't tell you, because it would make your ego huge, but I think it's plenty big already….you have lots of big things."

"You are never drinking again," he told her as he tried to pull her into a standing position, "I am never looking Stella in the eye again….and we are definitely going to discuss why I caught you with a ruler in your hand when I woke up the other day."

"I don't know why you're so upset. It's good to be good at sex. I never was, not before you."

"Montana," he whispered, not sure what to say to that, "I'm sure that's not…." He sighed; he was not going to discuss her sleeping with other men. It was really bad for his blood pressure.

"Its true," she said, "but I don't think it was me. I used to, before you know," she gestured to him as if to explain the words that got caught in her alcohol filled brain, "It was the guys, they were never…you know, they didn't pay attention or do any of that stuff you do, you're very good at the stuff, you know the…."

"The stuff," he finished, "I got it, Montana." He tried to ignore the part of him that wanted to kiss her right there, because what she just admitted was so…so honest and amazing and he was afraid if he touched her too much he'd forget where they were and try to take her on the damn bar, "Come on, baby, lets go home."

Her eyes widened in delight, "To have sex?"

More than a few people were looking now and he growled at a man that dared to say something he would not repeat in his girl's direction, "Home, Montana, right now."

She frowned, but let him lead her out of the bar. Once they were outside, she tugged on her shirt as she buried her face in his chest, "So we're not having sex when we get home? Could you just do some of that stuff then, cause I'm really in the mood for some…"

"Stuff," he finished, sighing deeply, "I promise Montana, if you just stop talking when we get home I'll do lots of stuff to you. All new stuff too, stuff you haven't ever thought of before."

She smiled widely at him bouncing a little as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Yay! Sex!"

Danny chuckled and pulled her closer. He'd changed his mind, the next day he was buying several bottles of tequila. Then he'd ask Lindsay how she felt about trying some all new….stuff.


End file.
